mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Hand
Dark Hand, is an artificial hand possessed by the spirit on an old evil wizard and is a secondary recurring villain. He possesses dark powers and abilities and is also known to possess bodies. Dark Hand's goal is to obtain the Light Hand and to achieve a extraordinary body to host. History The lifeless Dark Hand as well as the Light Hand were created by an evil wizard who planned to use the combined power of good and evil to rule the world. The wizard was defeated by the hands of an unknown Doc a very long time ago. As a punishment the Doc placed his soul inside the Dark Hand and the wizard was doomed to live as a counterpart for good. The unknown Doc proceeded to lock the Dark Hand within the Doc Realm. Eventually, the trapped wizard was able to sync his essence with the power of the Dark Hand, making the hand sentient. But still was unable to escape from his holding cell so he fell into a deep slumber. 'Release' Coming Soon After his plan failed, Dark Hand was locked up in a special prison at the foot of The Tower. Initially thinking he was alone, he soon learned he shared the prison with Evil Helmet. 'Villainous Team-Up' After Dark Hand and Evil Helmet were freed by Demolisher, Dark Hand and the latter teamed up to get rid of the Evil Helmet. They launched him to an asteroid so Demolisher could stay on Earth. Demolisher would help him with his goal to acquire the body of DiamondLord and his counterpart the Light Hand. Dark Hand watched Demolisher battling Maker, Noa Doc and DiamondLord. He took a particularly interest in the Disintegrator Ray. He thought that he could use it to acquire the disintegrated body of DiamondLord and gained near full control over it. However things turned out bad for him as Demolisher was defeated. He followed Maker to the Golden Temple where he placed once piece of the Ray. But he lost Maker after that and didn't know where to go next for the other piece. He also couldn't enter the Temple as only a Doc or the Robotic Brothers could. 'New Alliance' Dark Hand decided to join alliances with Amset Ra and ShadowLife. He convinced Amset to get rid of Shadow so they could work together. He convinced Amset he could hem him with his Wand while Shadow was only interested in the Magic Stones. Amset agreed and they dispatched him from Talisman X. They send him through the portal but took the Compass of Desire with him so he would be alive albeit barely. Dark Hand took control over Red Eye's body and confronted Boat (Robot), X2 and Zoeker while Creator was at The Tower. Boat was able to hold his own against the stronger Rat but was still not good enough. X1 showed up when the Tower received the SOS from Boat. He battled Dark Rat but was eventually destroyed when Dark Rat fired a Dark Thunder directly to his face. Creator showed up and battled Dark Rat. He tossed him away to save his son and congratulated Boat him with his success but Dark Rat gained consciousness. He fired Dark Thunder on Creator but Boat shielded him. Boat was defeated and in rage Creator equipped himself with his father's fallen armor. He defeated Dark Rat with his signature move "Demolish Cannon" and he fled. Red Eye, Meko and Neko showed up on The Island after Noa found ShadowLife and brought him to The Tower. Noa and Hank Doc got help from DiamondLord to defeat them. While Noa and Hank took care of the Dark Brothers, DiamondLord battled Rat. Dark Hand found the other piece of the Ray and fired it at DiamondLord. However he missed and the Ray hit Red Eye. Dark Hand took advantage and recovered the body and battled DiamondLord. Although DiamondLord took the upper hand, he was eventually hit with the Ray. He however had to face Noa first. Dark Rat was able to overload the DocSoul with his Dark Thunder while battling Scarab. Leaving Noa to fight him alone. Although Noa was at a disadvantage, she managed to buy enough time for the DocSoul to recharge while battling with her acrobatic and martial arts skills. She transformed into Pharaoh and they traded powerful blows with each other but he defeated Dark Rat after this somewhat brief battle. DiamondLord reformed himself and gained the Light Hand. He took control over Dark Hand and debated on what to do with him. With both of the Hands in Diamond's possession, he took a risk with being controlled by the Hand. DiamondLord and Noa decided to capture Dark Hand in a special Containment Unit with "light" based properties to suppress his powers. The containment unit was than stored at Zone 6 of The Tower where he still resides, unable to escape his confinement. Personality Originally a dark human wizard, Dark Hand sought to master the deadly dark arts. Arrogant and reckless, he went to deadly and terrible lengths to harness it. Dark Hand is somewhat arrogant as he thinks he's smarter and better than any other sentient accessory. He does seem to take things slowly and approaches things carefully prefering to plan things out instead of waltzing into a situation. Unlike the other small "sentient" accessories like Red Eye and Evil Helmet, Dark Hand is more than capable of maintaining his cool without a body. While the aforementioned would fled the scene if they lost their body during a battle, Dark Hand does not and will continue the battle or get a new body to control. Unlike the aforementioned, he's doesn't come across weak and mild when he has no body. Being punished by a Doc and trapped with his artificial "dark hand", he gained a deep hatred for them. Because of this, Dark Hand eventually mastered the dark arts and synced his soul with the hand to seek revenge. Dark Hand has shown to be merciless as he attacks his opponents when they unguarded. He has a tendency to use great destructive power with his dark version attacks. These attacks can cause great harm and can destroy most things it comes into contact with. Powers and Abilities Body Possession: Dark Hand is able to posses almost every organic body either voluntarily or forcibly. He can take complete control of a target's body, even using it as his own vessel by craving on the holder's darkest thoughts. He can temporarily and or permanently inhabit the body of the target and also control the target's actions. Darkness Empowerment: Dark Hand will be empowered in the dark, by darkness and being in the presence of dark energy. He will become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes in contact with darkness. It will also enhance his own existing powers. Darkness Absorption: Dark Hand can absorb darkness to increase his own darkness-based powers. He can absorb dark energy and darkness from his current area and the attacks of his enemies. Dark Beam Emission: Dark Hand can create and project beams of darkness and dark energy. These beams variable in size and range. They are capable of destroying large structures and/or areas or greatly damage anyone caught in the blast range. Darkness Wave Emission: Dark Hand can send out a wave of darkness that repels everything. His waves can be in the forms of rings and spirals. He can also let dark energy rush out of his host's body but it causes physical exhaustion. Dark Electricity Projection: Dark Hand is able to control and create mystical dark electricity, which ignores the limitations and weaknesses of normal lightning. His black lightning isn't just discharged, it shocks and destroys everything it touches, including normal lightning except divine lightning. Darkness Infusion: Dark Hand can infuse any object he touches with darkness. He can also infuse the attacks of the host and dub them as "Dark Attacks", for example: Dark Thunder. These attacks are stronger than the original's and can have added devastating effects. Darkness Healing: Dark Hand can heal himself using the darkness to recover from severe to minor injuries. Knowledge Transferal: Dark Hand can project knowledge into another sentient mind. The subject of this power will learn the information instantly, or it will become knocked out due to an overload of information. High-Level Intellect: Dark Hand possesses a sharp and high intellect. He has immense memory and other mental capacities, allowing him to think on various different levels at once while multitasking. He is familiar with subjects like history, archaeology, magic, geography, chemistry, alchemy and much more. Power Augmentation: Dark Hand can temporarily increase the abilities of others so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously. In order to do this, he requires a touch with direct contact. Support Enhancements: Dark Hand can also enhance a variety of physical abilities such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, etc. He can even apply more than one enhancement at the same time. Empathy: Dark Hand can read the feelings of others without reading apparent symptoms. With this ability he can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since he knows exactly what emotion is flowing through them and can use this knowledge to play against them. Skilled Strategist: Dark Hand is capable of creating strategies and plans several steps ahead of his opponents. He is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies easily and adjust when his plans go awry. Levitation/Flight: Dark Hand can levitate in the air for an unknown amount of time using his own natural power. He can also fly at normal speeds. Umbrakinetic Combat: Dark Hand can fuse his dark essence with physical combat to create devastating martial arts. He can use both direct and indirect attacks, utilizing every patch of darkness available or create tools and weapons as needed. Weaknesses/Resistances Body Requirement: Dark Hand needs a body to use his powers to his maximum potential. Partial Possession: Dark Hand needs the Light Hand (Item) to completely posses a body and mind and gain even more power. Control Influence: If Dark Hand possesses a body who owns the Light Hand, the holder can possess him. Likewise, when he possesses a body and gains the Light Hand, he will be in control over its powers. Indomitable Will: Strong minded people can resist Dark Hand with notable effort. Light Energy Weakness: Because of his darkness based powers and abilities. Dark Hand can be subdued by light-based attacks. When he is combined with the Light Hand, he will not be affected by light anymore. Trivia *To Be Added Category:Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Magic Category:Non-PowerForm Characters